Pokemon Oneshot Series from Abomasnow to Zubat!
by Death Kitsune II
Summary: A oneshot series detailing a different kind of Pokemon each chapter. Please review, thanks. Requests accepted, just throw some info on a review.
1. Zorua

Long shadows slunk down the alleyways as twilight drew upon Castelia City. The streetlights turned on as the Pidove flew off to their nests on the overwhelmingly tall skyscrapers. A young man strolled down the busy streets. He was kind of short, but had a lanky figure. His dark bangs hung in his face as he continued to stride. A few hip-hop dancers waved hello to him, but he gave no real response to their friendly greeting.

"Nya?"

A small Purrloin had pawed to his side. The boy bent down and scratched the catlike Pokémon's ear. It purred softly in appreciation before returning to its Trainer. He half-smiled, he was happy to see that a friend was in good health. The boy, appearing to be about twelve or thirteen, fourteen at most, avoided contact with other people. He softly stepped past businessmen, clerks and the occasional artist. There was a man running an ice cream stand a few meters away.

"Hey, kid! Do you want to buy a Castelia Cream?" he shouted out.

"…?" The boy had no reply, while a group of other children flocked to the shop like flying Pokémon to birdseed.

"I guess he's shy or something." The man muttered to himself as the raven-haired boy sprinted off. Even though it was nearing moonrise, the relentless traffic had not thinned. It may have even gotten worse. Castelia was truly the city that never slept. Dark clouds had begun to gather in the dimming sky. A few Pokémon looked up, sensing the thunderstorm that was soon to come.

The young boy began to hustle to whatever destination he was attempting to reach. He frowned, glancing up at the cloudy sky every few moments. It was as if he could sense the storm as well as the Pokémon. He had come to a trash filled alleyway, covered in muck and old mechanical parts. He idly kicked a soda in front of him. He seemed to move in rhythm.

_Look up. Kick. Look up. Kick. Look up…_

_SMASH!_

The boy had knocked into a motorcycle parked in the middle of an alley. He looked up at a burly man wearing a leather jacket. He was a biker thug, and he was glaring right at the boy. The boy's sky blue eyes widened in fear. A crash of thunder was heard, and rain had begun to fall.

"Punk, what'd you do to my bike!" he bellowed to the boy. The raven haired boy's hues darted from the bike to the thug. His limbs were frozen in terror.

"Can't you at least apologize?" he questioned, fuming like an angry Tepig.

"…" No reply. No self-defense from the kid.

"That's it, kid! You're going down!" the thug shouted at the top of his lungs. The nameless, speechless boy had already taken off at lightning speed, surprisingly agile and swift. His black hair was soaked by the pounding rain, and so was his shirt. It was a black dress shirt with an orange-red emblem shaped like a flame on the pocket, and would have looked rather nice if it wasn't wet. The drizzle had become a deluge, but the boy hadn't slowed down at all. You couldn't tell because of the rain, but there were tears in the boy's eyes. He sprinted, not looking back at all.

_Faster, faster…_

The boy, scared to death, ran into the nearest apartment building, and shut the door behind him. He locked it securely. He glanced in front of him. A young girl was eyeing him with a surprisingly bright and joyful expression.

"Hi, hi! Who are you? What's your name?" the girl asked.

"…"

"Well, I'm Mimi. Isn't it a nice name? It sounds really pretty, don't you agree?"

"…?" He cocked his head to the side. The girl _was_ pretty. She had long, brown hair and chocolate eyes that shone when she was talking.

"You look pretty tired and hurt. Um, are you alright?"

"….." Still nothing.

"Can you talk?" Mimi asked. The boy shook his head "no".

"Oh, so you can't. That's okay!" she exclaimed. The boy's bright blue eyes lit up. He gave a small grin that reached his eyes completely.

"Hey. I was about to read my little brother a picture book, but I'll read it to you." explained Mimi. "It's about the Pokémon Zorua." The boy looked at the cover. There was a picture of a Zorua in the arms of a mother Zoroark. The two Dark types were both in an expansive field of green grass and wild flowers. Mimi began to read the book out loud to the mute boy. The book was about a Zorua who got separated from his mother. He kept looking and looking, but she was nowhere to be found. Eventually, he was attacked by a gang of Zebstrika, but as he was about to get shocked, Zorua's mom jumped in and came to his rescue. It was a short story, but still a heartwarming tale none the less.

"Did you like it?" asked Mimi. The boy nodded his head.

"Zorua's my favorite Pokémon. I like it, 'cause it's cute!" she exclaimed. The boy's face turned a bright pink. "Hey, why are you blushing?" she asked.

"…"

"Well, whatever. But, I'm wondering… can you say Zorua? Zo-ru-a."

"Z-zorua." The boy stammered.

"Hey, you really can talk! That's great!" shouted Mimi. The boy looked outside. The rain had stopped, and it was getting quite late.

"…" The boy ran out the door, leaving Mimi in total suspense.

"Hey, where are you go-?" Mimi was cut off. As he sprinted, the boy's body had sparkled with a bright light. He became smaller and smaller, until the light dimmed. A small, gray Pokémon was in the by's place, pawing away from the building and bounding to wherever he was headed in the first place. For a minute, the Pokémon turned back and smiled at the girl who had been so kind and hospitable to him. She smiled back. A very happy Zorua returned to his mother that night.

_A year later…_

A raven-haired boy sped through the busy Castelia streets, headed for a different destination. He rung the apartment doorbell, and a girl with brown hair and eyes answered.

"Hey, Zorua. What's up?" Mimi was used to his visits.

"…"

"Haha, that's the usual. We'll stay friends forever, even if you don't say much.

"Zorua!"_ Yep. We'll stay friends. I'll be there whenever you need me!_


	2. Buneary

Hello there, friendly reader. It's nice to meet you. I'm pleased! Charmed! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this. Oh, terribly sorry… my name is Buneary. Yes, I'm a Pokémon. I live in Eterna City with my trainer. I am here to tell you my story. You have probably heard it before, but that's only a tiny bit of the true story!

It all began on a sunny day in March. It was nice weather, like always. The air was thick with the scent of flowers, trees, and honey… oh, I love honey… (Sorry, started to drool a bit there. My bad.) Well, a building was under construction on the western side of the city. It looked normal enough at first, like some sort of shopping center. But then, it started to become taller, and these spiky projections were coming out of its sides. It gave me a bad vibe. There was just something so sinister about it. My friend Clefairy was also afraid of it. Our trainer didn't seem very concerned. I love him. His name is Henry, and he loves me to pieces. I feel comfortable and safe whenever I'm around him. Clefairy and I are out of our Poke Balls almost all the time, so we can move wherever we want.

Oh yes… back to that building. Some weird-looking people were often surrounding it. Their outfits were atrocious. They looked like they just came out of a spaceship! Their Pokémon were weird, too. There were purple ones with sharp claws, the flying ones with sharp teeth and no eyes and the striped ones that smelled like rotten cheese. I didn't like any of them. While I was in town, they kept giving me nasty glares. A stinky one walked up to me one day.

"I like Buneary, especially the feet. They're good luck, you know?" he said to me, then held up his claws. "Heh. Can I cut one off for myself, maybe?" I hopped away at full speed, even though I felt like a coward. I was terrified of everything. These Pokémon, their trainers, and the building cast a long shadow down on what I once called home. I was anxious all the time now. I was so jumpy and uncomfortable. Henry tried to talk to the people running the building, but they kicked him out in a second. Eventually, Pokémon started disappearing from Eterna City. Shinx, Buizel, Turtwig, and lots of other Pokémon that were my friends. Kids in town were crying over lost Pokémon. The only Pokémon that nothing happened to were the ones that didn't evolve or were very weak. But, even then, those Pokémon became sickly and anxious.

The once happy Eterna city was being slowly crushed by this new building. For a while, I let others handle it. But, all that was over when Clefairy, my best friend and the only other Pokémon in the household, was stolen. I was asleep at the time, so I couldn't have prevented it. Henry told me that it would be all right, even though I saw tears in his eyes. It _wouldn't _be all right. I had to rescue Clefairy, no matter how much it took. Henry held me back. He told me not to leave. But… I escaped anyway. If I brought Clefairy home, Henry would be so proud of me. We would all be happy again. I could rescue my other friends while I was at it! In the middle of the night, when the crescent moon was high, I made my move.

I hopped into the spiky black building. Those space people were there, and most of them were asleep on the job. I was home free! This would be easy as apple pie…

_SLASH!_

A purple Pokémon had clawed my back. I… couldn't stand. Blood began to seep from the deep wound. The catty Pokémon primly pawed in front of me, crouching down so that her eyes met mine.

"Hello~." She purred in a silken voice. "Oh, now the weaklings are just turning themselves in, how absolutely peachy~!" More blood spilled from my curly fur. All I could think about was the Pokémon's voice. I tried to look away from her lovely but sinister features, but I was transfixed. "I'm Glameow." said the Pokémon sweetly. Her yellow eyes gleamed pink. I was beginning to lose consciousness. "That's right, little rabbit… go to sleep~." That was the last thing I remembered.

I woke up to total darkness. The air was hot and thick, it was very difficult to breathe. It was as if there were lots of other people and Pokémon in the room. I tried to move, but couldn't. My back felt like someone had took a burning stick and engraved their name on my pelt. Needless to say, it hurt like heck. I looked down as my eyes adjusted to the shadows, and realized that I was trussed up with rope. But… why? Why did those spacemen need me and all those other Pokémon? I looked to my left. There was a glass cage holding three Eevee. They were crying out for someone to help them. What looked like a commander of the spacemen dropped three colored stones into the container holding the Pokémon. One stone was yellow, the other was red, and the last one was blue.

"No!"

"I don't wanna evolve yet! I'm only level five!"

"My trainer won't recognize me!" cried the Pokémon. Already, they were starting to grow, their unstable genes getting the best of them. It was a bit grotesque, seeing the brown Pokémon sprout blue fins, spiky yellow fur and fluffy, flaming tails. Two of the Pokémon had successfully evolved, a somber Jolteon and Flareon crying in the cage. But the last Eevee was a total mess. He had brown fur, but he had gills and a fishy tail. This genetic freak was nothing short of a pitiful monstrosity. His paws were unintentionally dissolving into water as he cried out in pain, shedding a single, salty tear. I felt terrible for him. The commander looked down at the Vapo-Eevee, a cruel, neutral expression plastered on his face. What looked like vacuums sucked the pure energy from the evolution out of the air. "Throw that gross one out." He commanded, and two lower-ranking people took the mutated Pokémon and tossed him outside. It was obvious that he wouldn't survive. I looked around to see more Pokémon in cages, and some tied up or strapped into tables. I saw so many, Starly, Wurmple, Budew… each slowly evolving and having the energy sucked away.

_What… what is this place?_

The commanded looked at me. "Huh. A Buneary. I forget how the hell you guys evolve. Well, let's find out." He said. I shivered. My ears were twitching like mad, I didn't want to be some kind of mad science experiment! I had feelings, too! He shoved a bunch of what looked like candies down my throat. They were bitter and stung my mouth. The man hooked me up to a machine and took a sample of my blood. A number popped up on the screen. "Level 37, huh? I thought for sure something as weak and puny as you would've evolved by now. I shuddered. He would run tests until I evolved. You see, a Buneary is a Pokémon that will only evolve when it has found true happiness. I was very far from that right now. I was far from Henry… I couldn't evolve into Lopunny now.

_Funny… I had always wanted to evolve. Now it'll be the death of me._

"Stop right there!" a voice was heard. Would I be saved? A boy about thirteen years old had entered the building. He was holding a Pokeball.

"Make me." replied the commander. "Skuntank, show them how it's done. A huge Pokémon entered with its long tail above its head, it smelled like rotten eggs and low tide. The teen sent out a Monferno. The Skuntank attacked first, unleashing a toxic cloud from its rear. The fiery Pokémon coughed and choked, but retaliated with a swift Mach punch, finishing off the stinky Pokémon with a Flame Wheel. After being defeated, the commander retreated, and this boy, Lucas, cut my ropes and freed all of the Pokémon inside the building. I hopped away, giving Lucas a look of gratitude. I reunited with Henry, who was overjoyed. When Clefairy came home, I was more than pleased. I put my ears around her and hugged tightly, knowing that everything would be alright.

Later, I ventured into the Pokémon Center. Lucas was there, with a Pachirisu on his shoulder. I shyly looked over to him.

"B-Buneary." _Thank you, Lucas. I'm in your debt. _He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, you're the cute Buneary from before. I'm happy you're free." He answered, crouching down to my level. I nodded. His Pachirisu greeted me.

"Ohh, what a pretty lady! We rescued you! Nice to see you okay!" he chirruped happily, hugging me. I blushed a little, engulfing my face in my fur. I hopped back to Henry and Clefairy, my family.

Then… I shone with light. I grew taller, getting a more beautiful, humanlike shape as my ears grew to more than a foot long. I was Lopunny. I was truly happy.


End file.
